


Marry You

by onlyforone



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, im suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforone/pseuds/onlyforone
Summary: based on this amazing art byni-nim
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> based on this amazing art by [ni-nim](https://twitter.com/cigarette_end3/status/1271367583338344449)

> In this universe, they call each other Dad (Seungyoun) and Papa (Sejin)

* * *

_"Dad, could you please help me out?"_ Sejin said through the phone.

"Oh, where are you?"

_"Parking lot. I have so many things to bring upstairs."_

"Okay, wait~"

××

By many, there was a total two big boxes and a giant flower bouquet that got Seungyoun laughed at the way Sejin holding it. He almost could not be seen from the front. The boxes in his own hands were big but it did not weight much to him.

They arrived in their apartment unit with difficulties. Once they got in, their 'daughter', Gunbam, greeted them by the foyer. But seeing a giant bouquet got her intimidated and growled. Seungyoun laughed again.

"Hey, you scared our daughter."

Sejin immediately get rid of the bouquet, "Awww, baby, sorry. This is your Papa..." Gunbam leaped to him after knowing who was behind it.

Seungyoun put the boxes in the middle of their livingroom as Sejin instructed before. Then he removed his hoodie, leaving him topless in the center of the room. Before being called by Sejin, he was just finished his bath and about to change into other clothes. He walked to the refrigerator and took out two beer cans.

Back in the livingroom, he opened one of the can and drink it while his eyes reading the words on top of the box.

_'Properties of Kim Costumes'_

"Pa, is this the costumes from today's recital?"

"Ah, yes, i need to return it tomorrow. But i mixed up some of my things there so i need to sort it out first," Sejin came to the livingroom with Gunbam. 

Today, the kindergarten Sejin worked in was having an annual spring recital for their pupils. This year, they were presenting a musical stage about spring goddess, or so Sejin told. Seungyoun just realized that Sejin was still wearing his seemingly cute costume; a pale green suit completed with the high socks and a pair of brown pantoffel.

He really did not look like a 33 years old man. Seungyoun was lovestrucked once again.

Sejin started to open both of the boxes and sorted out some costumes there, while Seungyoun sat behind him. Gunbam ran around her Papa, sometimes snuck her small body into the boxes. In one of the boxes, her head sticking out with a pink veil on top. Seungyoun sniggered at his baby's antic.

"Oh, look, Papa! Our baby is ready to get married. Time flies so fast..." Seungyoun faked a tear. He took Gunbam out of the box and hug her, earning a cute yelp.

Sejin stopped his work and laugh together with Seungyoun. He took off the veil from Gunbam's head which looked uncomfortable. "No, i wont let my baby get married soon, i need to check on the man first!" Sejin said in stern voice.

"Ahaha, you look like your dad when he was still against us getting married," Seungyoun reminiscing.

"That's an old story... at least you were good at convincing him."

Sejin suddenly stood up and put the veil on Seungyoun's head. "...And now, you got to be my 'bride'!" he grinned.

Seungyoun shocked at first but smiled widely, his eyes turned crescents. "Am i pretty? Did i make a perfect bride?" he put his hands under his head and acting cutely, made Sejin laughed.

"The prettiest!" Sejin exclaimed, while fixing the veil, smiling at each other.

Both looking at the reflections on each eyes, telling how much they loved each other through the gaze. Remembering the time when they stood in front of each other, talk loudly about their vows to be united and wishes to be together forever. And forever they would.

"You too, you look good in green... reminds me of the theme for our wedding."

"Oh.. oh wait a minute!" Sejin suddenly ran back to the foyer, leaving Seungyoun, and Gunbam who snuck on her Dad's lap, confused.

"Because you were talking about wedding," Sejin had a hard time using his phone while holding the big bouquet, "I feel like i wanna dance."

Soon "Marry You" by Bruno Mars was blasting through Sejin's phone. Seungyoun laughed at the absurdity of Lee Sejin that he grew accustomed over the years. It was not like he himself not weird, they were even weirder together. But that was love. That was their love that they wanted to cherish.

The smaller one put his phone on the table and walked slowly to the love of his life. The bouquet was hiding behind his back. With a smile that could make the sun insecure, Sejin held out his hand, "So... do you take this man to be your husband, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?"

Seungyoun's cheeks were hurt for widely smiling. How could his husband be this cute? This was illegal! Felt like he could not form any words so he only nod gleefully.

Sejin huffed a chuckle, "At this time you should have said 'i do', but i'll take that answer anyway. So now, i pronounce us husbands!" He kissed the tip of Seungyoun's nose.

Abruptly Seungyoun stood and embraced Sejin's petit figure. Pressing a chaste kiss all over his husband's face, whispering 'I Do's. Both chuckled heartily. The bouquet were left on the seat as they waltzed around the livingroom, with Gunbam following each steps they took. Danced the night away, falling in love all over again.

×end×


End file.
